need_for_speed_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Test Track Racing! Gene Khan's Intervention!
Plot (Tony's trying to do his fastest lap time while trying to do 240 on the track in the 2011 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake. He shifts gears and reaches a straight away, the Shelby increases to 235 and inches closer to 240. He crosses the finish line and the speedometer reads 243 while a radar gun reads 242 mph.) (Gene walks in front of the Shelby and it slams on it's brakes. Gene walks to the driver's side door. Tony opens the door and gets out.) What the hell were you thinking? (Tony smiles) 243 mph, right at the mark. (he tosses the keys over to Gene and high-fives his brother.) Drew: Nice racing bro. (he pushes his hair out of his face) Julia: I got 242 mph on the radar gun. (the woman holds the radar gun up) I guess Tobey and I could buy this car from you, Mr. Khan. Send the check to Marshall Performance Motors in Mt. Kisco. You know where it's at. (Julia and Tobey get into their respective spots in the Shelby GT500 Super Snake, Need For Speed Edition, and peel out and exit the track.) (As the white Mustang leaves, Gene turns and looks at Tony and Drew.) Are you guys imbeciles? You could've wrecked a 2.9 million dollar car. (He sighs and looks at Tony and Drew.) I have a new proposal. Let's have a race to see who's the best. The bets are that if you win, you get my half of the money and if I win then I keep your half of the money. So, where you want to race? (Drew nods at Tony and his older brother nods back.) (Tony looks at Gene* So, where you want to race? You're betting so you choose. Gene: I have the perfect vehicles and place to race. Come with me. (he walks towards a Mercedes-Benz C Class Sedan. He gets in and closes his door.) (The boys get into the Dodge Ram 3500 DRW and follow Gene's Mercedes-Benz C Class. Later, the two vehicles pull into an area that's like a huge mansion. They get out of their vehicles and walk towards the garage. Gene hits a button in his hand and the garage opens revealing a couple Bugatti Veyron's and a Koenigsegg Agera RS.) Gene: Tony, what do you want to drive? (Tony walks towards the Agera RS) I'll drive this. (he walks around the car and smiles) Can I throw another bet into this? Gene: What's your offer? Tony: We get the Agera and the money if Drew and I win. Gene: Hmm....Sounds like a good offer. (he smiles and walks towards a black and blue Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. He opens the door and gets in with a smirk on his face.) Tony: Drew, you're not gonna race today. Sorry bro. (Drew sits in the driver's seat of the truck and frowns) (Tony opens the door to the Agera RS and gets in it. He feels the wheel and the other controls* Hyper cars weren't really my specialty but I don't care. (he closes the door to the Agera RS and fires it up, the keys already left inside.) (After a bit, the two cars hit the streets at 150 mph.) (Gene activates the communications part of the Veyron.) Tony, we are racing to the beach. (He shifts to fourth gear while Tony also shifts to third. The blond kid nods and floors it and aligns next to Gene's Bugatti.) (Both Hypercars fly down the road at 200 mph, both of them avoiding civilian cars. Tony shifts up and hits 210 while Gene's Veyron hits 212. The Veyron passes by Tony's Agera but then it starts slowing down.) Tony: Why you slowing down? (he guns it, completely overtaking the Veyron.) Gene: For this. (Gene shifts up and comes up on Tony's bumper. He slipstreams Tony and waits for the perfect moment.) Here goes nothing. (He jumps out beside Tony and down shifts and flies past the Agera RS.) Come on Tony, what you got. (He shifts up and almost slams into a truck that is crossing the road. He hits the brakes and the tires skid to a halt. Tony passes by and drifts onto another road.) Tony: Gene, you got lucky with that move. (Tony smiles as the V8 roars and gets onto the road to the beach) (Gene turns onto the same road Tony's on) Oh Tony, you think that you can actually get away that quickly. (He shifts up and hits 160 mph, slowly catching up.) (Tony shifts and heads into the oncoming lane to take a corner. Suddenly, a red 2014 Corvette C7 Stingray pops up ahead of Tony's Agera RS. Tony takes one hand off the wheel to wipe his face) Are kidding me Drew? God, you must be a idiot if you show up with something that slow. (He shifts up and passes the Corvette and flips his own brother off. Tony takes another corner, the back end of the Agera slides out.) She got a little bit of oversteer but she makes it up in acceleration and speed. (He looks back, not seeing Gene nor the Corvette. There might've been a wreck between the Corvette and the Veyron, leaving both Gene and Drew in peril. He slams on the brakes, and the Agera spins a couple times before Tony lets her rip.) (The car takes corners and is getting closer to the wreckage.) Almost there... (Tony shifts, increasing speed. Tony slams on the brakes as Gene's Veyron passes and leaves the scene. Drew's Corvette is sitting on the side of the road, in flames. Tony gets out of the Agera RS and starts to run towards the Vette.) No...no...no...no...no... (He tries prying the door open and he succeeds. Drew is unconscious and his jacket is burned extremely. Tony picks Drew up and he hears sirens in the distance, the New Jersey State Troopers. He sets Drew in the passenger seat of the Agera and he waits for the cops to arrive.) (The cops arrive just in time and block the road off while Gene smiles and reaches the beach, getting Tony's 25% of the deal and keeping the Agera RS. The cops check on Andrew and call for the paramedics. The cops instantly cuff Tony and shove him towards one of the Charger Police Cars. The head police officer opens the back left door and another cop pushes Tony into the back seat. After a while, a Ford F-450 ambulance arrives to get Drew towards a hospital. They load him up and send the ambulance on it's way.) Noteworthy Events Major Events *Alien 1 makes his first appearance. *Villain 1 is revealed to have been... Minor Events *Minor Character 1 makes his first appearance. Characters *Tony Slash *Andrew Slash *Julia Maddon *Tobey Marshall *Gene Khan *Manhattan Police Officers Cars Used *2011 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake *2016 Dodge Ram 3500 *Koenigsegg Agera RS *2013 Bugatti Veyron (x2) *2015 Dodge Charger Police Edition Allusions None Trivia *TBA Category:Episodes